Yumemiro Hito (the Dreamer)
by mitsubachi-chan
Summary: Lady Sakura woke up in Sekai with dreams of capturing clow cards. how will she sort through her memories to find the man she loves? will Tsuki-sama's betrothal to her stop her from meeting with li-sama?
1. In Which Reality Do I Belong?

I have entirely finished this story and all that's left to do is type it up and post it. I had plenty of time to complete it while I was grounded...for losing a cell phone! Sheesh. I'm still not exactly sure if I'm free now but I know that I'll be offline a whole lot more. I have also almost completed the sequel to 'The Return' and that will be entitled 'the china doll' so look out for that one soon.  
  
This entire story is from one point of view (which I don't usually do) and slightly turns into an AU.  
  
One thing to think about though, is Sakura really a Cardcaptor?  
  
Yumemiro Hito  
  
Chapter 1 – In which reality do I belong?  
  
"Syaoran...I-I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Well since I don't really have anyone to go with and you seemed kind of annoyed at everyone else for asking you, I thought we could...maybe...go as friends." My heart sank a little at the word 'friends', but stayed in my throat. The Syaoran, Clow Reed's mighty descendant, the boy with no emotions was asking me to the prom. Sure, we'd only be going as friends, but maybe, just maybe...who knows. I had instantly gone into hanyaan mode and didn't realize that I had yet to accept.  
  
"Um...Sakura? Daijobu?" his chocolate eyes looking at me with worry.  
  
"Hai!" I answered both questions and jumped into his arms. "Hai." I whispered into his ear not noticing that his face had turned to an unusual shade of red. I was too happy to care.  
  
~*~  
  
Let me explain...I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm eighteen and I live in Tomoeda, Japan. It all started when I was ten. I accidentally opened a book that no one else could and ended up releasing cards all over town. Then a stuffed animal, named Kero, came out of the book and basically ordered me to reseal them all...all 52 violent card spirits.  
  
Then after I got back a few cards, Li Syaoran came in from Hong Kong and wanted the cards. We started out as rivals, but eventually became friends. My best friend, Tomoyo, wasn't supposed to be involved, but one night she caught me using a card and she joined me. Right when Syaoran and me were starting to get along, his cousin and fiancée showed up, and boy was she jealous.  
  
I caught all of the cards, passed Yue's judgment test and became card's mistress. Even better, Meilin and me became closer friends and when she left she didn't threaten me to stay away from Syaoran.  
  
But my adventure didn't stop there. We were attacked and one by one I began to change the cards into Sakura cards – cards dependant on my magic. I suspected Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow cards but he was supposed to be dead. When the time came to finish sealing the last two cards into Sakura cards he revealed himself as Eriol Hiiragizawa, a boy from school who turned out to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
This is all fine, right? Well, yeah. That is until I figured out that I had fallen in love with my sworn protector, the one and only Li Syaoran. So that's it...now my biggest challenge is not a magical fire breathing monster or some hideous ghost, but some miniscule confession I have to make to Syaoran. Ha! That should be easy after what we've been through, right? I wish...  
  
~*~  
  
"So...do you think anything magical will happen at our prom?" My friend asked me with wonder. I wasn't sure if she was happy for me or for herself.  
  
"You're not bringing your camera are you?" I asked worriedly. I did not want anything like Tomoyo's camera or something else ruining my chances with Syaoran.  
  
"Why not?" she pouted. "And miss all those super kawaii scenes of you two! I will never go anywhere without it!" she squealed. I smiled awkwardly and took a step backward, sweatdropping.  
  
"I have a special surprise for you!" Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully. A little too cheerfully. She pulled out a blank tape, untitled yet.  
  
"What's that?" I asked with a full sense of dread. I knew very well that I wasn't going to like it, whatever it was.  
  
"Oh,... just a tape I happened to have conveniently in my video recorder at lunch today. It just so happens that it mysteriously taped an incredibly kawaii moment." She answered.  
  
I paled. She had taped Syaoran asking me out!! Was this a good thing? I did have an unofficial record of him asking me to the prom. But...Tomoyo was spying on me. Again. One thing was sure, I wanted that tape.  
  
"TOMOYO! GIVE IT HERE!" I screamed and chased her down the street to my house, our laughter echoing through the town.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll never learn. I should've known that she'd make dozens of copies before teasing me. I was in the tub, surrounded by billions of pink bubbles. Kero was out 'window shopping', which meant that he was drooling over all the wonderful pastries in the windows of bakeries all across town, and everyone else was downstairs watching TV. I looked at the mini alarm clock I'd brought into the bathroom to keep track of time.  
  
10 pm.  
  
I slid under the bubbles just in time to miss the door stealthily opening and closing quietly.  
  
When I pulled my head out of the water I heard onii-chan screaming at me. Then the door opened again.  
  
"Kaijuu! You'll turn into a prune!" he screamed, barging in. luckily he noticed my annoyed look and left before I could grasp the soap and fling it at him.  
  
I closed my eyes and went back to my bath. In seconds I was humming a suitable song for in the tub. Drowning. Next thing I knew, I was singing it. With my eyes still closed, I thought about the song. Instantly I saw Syaoran's face. I was about to whisper his name when a quiet cough came from the door. I almost did drown. I looked at the person who had entered the room just seconds before Touya had barged in. I think he hid behind the door, and out of sight from my brother.  
  
"Syaoran?" I whispered then blushed remembering where I was. Luckily I had bubbles covering the necessary places, but he still turned around like a gentleman, obviously embarrassed.  
  
"Um...I-I ...g-gomen nasai." He stuttered facing the wall. "I should have listened to Kero."  
  
"Kero?" I asked, slightly confused. "You can turn around. I'm covered." I laughed. He was too shy for his own good. He turned around slowly but kept his eyed to the ground.  
  
"I was at Tomoyo's house. She dragged me to her house by blackmail. She said something about a tape. Kero came over to her house. He said he could feel an evil presence near your house. When I asked why he didn't tell you first he said that you were busy. So I came over to tell you. They're probably killing themselves laughing so hard at me." He explained with a rare smile and looked at me.  
  
"Oh yeah. Tomoyo-chan would love to tape this one." I agreed. "I'll be out in a sec. You can wait in my room." I said. He nodded and turned to the door when a booming voice came from down the stairs, coming closer.  
  
"KAIJUU!! Who's in there with you!?" he asked quite loudly.  
  
"Get in here!" I whispered urgently to Syaoran, who had froze in front of the door, with his hand outstretched to the handle. At first he hesitated, going over it in his head, but I knew he wouldn't see anything.  
  
"Do you want to die?" I asked. He shook his head and climbed into the tub at my feet. I shut the curtain just in time. The door banged open and Touya barged in again. I still had the soap in my hands and threw it at him, screaming.  
  
"TO-YA! You hentai!! Stop trying to find excuses to look at me!" He left me alone after I said that.  
  
"I...um...my pant legs are all wet now." Syaoran grumbled quietly. He was crouched and from his knees to his feet was already soaked with soapy water.  
  
"I think I still have the ones you lent me in my room, somewhere." I offered. He smiled at me again. I swear that if I hadn't been aware of the fact that I was naked in a bathtub, with nothing but bubbles covering me, with the guy I was in love with, I would have gone hanyaan.  
  
"Close your eyes while I get out." I instructed. He obeyed but for some reason I couldn't move.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked without opening his eyes. When he got no reply from me he opened one eye but he couldn't do anything.  
  
Very slowly I was being forced to lower my head into the water. I winced in pain trying to struggle against the force but that was about all I could do.  
  
'No!' I tried to scream, but I couldn't make my mouth move.  
  
"Help." I managed to breath as the water rushed over my head and everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
When I awoke my lungs were burning. I quickly lifted my head from the water and took in deep breaths. I had fallen asleep.  
  
The door opened and a stout woman bustled in. that was when I realized that I wasn't in my regular tub at home.  
  
"Lady Sakura! Did you fall asleep again? You had that dream, too, I suppose. With cards of magic and that Li-boy." She exclaimed. I looked around and realized that I was alone. Syaoran was gone and the tub seemed ten times bigger than I remembered.  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" I asked. I hadn't been paying much attention to the lady and I still had no clue where I was.  
  
The lady laughed at me.  
  
"Lady, the boy is in your dreams, he's not a real person. I keep telling you this but you always seem to have amnesia after those dreams. I'll say it again. Li Syaoran is a figment of your imagination. So are the glow cards, and Cerberus, Yue, Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoeda isn't a real place. You're a noble, a lady, the princess of Sekai. Do you remember?" she said harshly.  
  
Slowly my 'life' came back to me. I was twenty, not eighteen and first in line to inherit the kingdom of Sekai from my father, the king. I had no brothers but my first-born would be named a Kinomoto. I wasn't a card captor. I was a princess. I didn't live in a life of magic, I lived in the politics of ruling a kingdom. It was just another dream. Dreams that seemed to create another life for me.  
  
"Hai, I remember. Arigato." I dismissed the woman and climbed out of the tub. Instantly I had a towel around me.  
  
"What if it isn't just a dream? It did seem so real. I had another life. I need some answers." I said aloud.  
  
Nobody noticed as I walked out in a robe and went to my room to put on some clothes.  
  
'Oh Syaoran. I love you, but are you real or just another dream?' I wondered as my servants helped me into my corset.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sugoi!!!!! I've finally finished typing this up. Please review!!!! 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Hey!!! I haven't been posting my fics lately but I have a really good excuse…I've been moving, then there was Christmas and new year's and then I couldn't find my stories…I had already written down the ideas so I was screwed for a few weeks but I am posting as many chapters as I can possibly dish out. I'm just glad I got a chance to type up a few chapters today. Which reminds me…on with this one!!  
  
Yumemiro Hito  
  
Chapter 2 – an unexpected guest  
  
"Ma'am? There's a young man at the gates asking for you." The stout woman told me when I had finished getting dressed. I had finally settled back into what seemed like my normal life, or 'Lady Sakura's' life, but I couldn't shake the familiarity of my supposed dream. It seemed so real, like it was a memory instead of a normal dream.  
  
"Alright. I'll see him in the study. Did he by any chance tell you his name?" I asked as the old woman, I remembered as Otomi Tatsu, was walking out of my chambers. She hesitated before she replied.  
  
"Li-sama." She answered, seemingly between gritted teeth, and shut the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
I pushed open the beautifully carved oak doors to the study and instantly noticed the roaring fire in the fireplace that was lighting up the entire room. I closed the doors quietly and saw a figure sitting rigidly in a red velvet chair, facing the fire. He made no sign that he was aware of my presence. I walked over to him silently and paused for a moment behind his chair. I could see that his head was in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knees and he still seemed rigid.  
  
"It took me so long to find you Sakura-chan." He said without turning around.  
  
"Who are you?" I blurted out. As far as I could remember, the only Li family I knew was in my strange dreams.  
  
"You don't remember me? I guess it has been a while." He said and turned to face me. I almost died when I saw his face, lighted by the flickering flames. Sure he had aged a year or two, but the similarities were uncanny. "My name is Li Syaoran." He answered. I was stunned. My mouth hung open and I gaped at him. This had to be the man from my constant dreams.  
  
"Li S-Syaoran?" I repeated. No way. This had to be another dream. It couldn't possibly be real.  
  
"Do you remember me?" he asked with a hint of eagerness in his voice. His glare was still etched in his eyes and his brow was still furrowed. It was obvious he rarely smiled, if at all.  
  
"I-I'm not exactly sure." I sat down on the floor suddenly, right where I was standing. He jumped up from his spot, picked me up and put me in his chair. He kneeled before me, barely visible by my layers of skirts.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused by my answer. "Don't you remember Kero and Tomoyo-Chan, your best friend? What about the cards?" he pressed.  
  
"Stop!" I ordered. "I do not 'remember' them because they aren't real." I forced out. "You aren't real." I added, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "It was nothing more than a dream." I whispered, covering my ears, squeezing my eyes shut, and shaking my head. Slowly I pulled my knees to my chest, forcing my skirts to billow up even further, making me look closed off. The man didn't give up, though.  
  
"That was no dream. How can I prove it to you?" he asked, smoothing down my skirts, and pulling my hands from my ears.  
  
"You can't prove anything because I know it was a dream. I am a princess not a magician. I am destined to rule over Sekai not capture card spirits. An I am not in love with a dream!" I protested. "I have a future here. Why do I remember growing up here if I'm a card captor? It was a dream, nothing more." I ended rather snootily. Sure I seemed stuck up, but I had a right to be, didn't I? Some man, who coincidentally looks like someone in one of my dreams shows up on my doorstep and tries to convince me to give up my throne to pretend I was some magician, I had every right to be a little cold to him.  
  
"But Sakura!" he protested again. "I've been looking for you for years!" he exclaimed. I still didn't believe him. In my dreams we were still together, so this man had to be lying.  
  
"You have no proof. Nothing but your word and a couple of coincidences to back you up. Nothing more." I said and stood from my seat. "I think you should be leaving. I ended politely and made for the doors. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.  
  
"If I can get you proof will you believe me?" he asked.  
  
"That would really have to depend on what proof you have." I answered and he let me leave.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry this is quite a short chapter but this is where it ends in my notes. I found out what will happen if you ignore what you write in your notes (total chaos!). N e way. I have finally updated Yumemiro Hito and hopefully I'll get out some more chapters soon.  
  
Ja ne. 


	3. The Betrothed

I didn't even reaqlize I was only on chapter two... gomen nasai! Here's the third chapter. I'm currently writing up the fifth which is my fave one. Please review!! Ja ne!  
  
Yumemiru Hito  
  
Chapter 3 – The Betrothed  
  
A few days later, my handmaiden returned to me telling me that the Li man had left our country and returned to his home. I was disappointed because my one hope had disappeared and my chances for a life more vibrant had vanished along with Li-kun.  
  
I was in the study again, staring into the flames, wishing he'd come back when the doors behind me creaked open and a young maid walked in with her head bowed low.  
  
"Gomen nasai for the disturbance but I'm afraid oosama wishes to see you again." She exclaimed softly, as not to upset me. I sighed. It was time for my weekly talk with the king, my father, about my betrothal. I had refused to marry someone I hadn't yet met but oosama wouldn't hear any of my pleas.  
  
"Very well. Where might I find him?" I asked, walking to the door.  
  
"The parlour, m'lady." She answered and left me. I walked through the dark halls and sighed again. Maybe this time I could finally get through to him. I'm not marrying anyone I don't know, even if he was from a wealthy clan. Something about this meeting was special because he had never formally requested my presence. He usually called for me through the echoing halls. I rounded the last corner and noticed a set of guards, clothed in armour, blocking the path to the parlour.  
  
They seemed to know who I was for when I stepped up to them the stepped back a couple of steps. The tall cedar doors were carved with strange symbols and were adorned with brass handles and brass hinges.  
  
I knocked twice and waited for an answer. The door creaked open and one of the stewards led me into the room.  
  
"Ah, Sakura. I'm so glad you came so quickly." My father exclaimed formally. He was sitting in a rather large armchair beside another man who was tall and bishounen. I recognised his face instantly. He had been summoned quite a few times by my father and was always wandering the halls, staring at me. He was rumoured to be very wealthy and his influences would help him rule over china and Sekai together. He was sitting on the edge of a table, grinning eerily at me, making chills run up and down my spine.  
  
"May I ask why I was called?" I asked bluntly, not caring for my father's formalities. The man stood and bowed to me.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kinomoto-sama." He whispered in a slimy voice. Not wanting to be rude I curtsied to him but remained silent, waiting for my father's explanation.  
  
"This man is a member of the Tsuki clan of china. This is the man you are to be wedded to." I controlled my disgust. This meant that I would be married to this slime ball. He looked very handsome but I could tell he wasn't what he appeared to be.  
  
"Why was I not allowed to choose my husband?" I asked, bringing up a long discussed topic.  
  
"Darling, I have made my decision and you cannot change my mind. End of discussion." He concluded, raising one hand to stop me from arguing further. Angrily, I whirled around and walked out of the room. All I could think about was that I'd never be able to kiss Syaoran. I missed him dreadfully and even though my mind told me he was only a dream, my heart yearned for him. I was halfway back to the study when prince Tsuki caught up to me.  
  
"So, now that we're engaged I think we should get to know one another better." He whispered into my ear. I wrinkled my nose and kept on walking.  
  
"Leave me alone for a while, I want to think." I growled at him and entered the study alone, making sure I locked the doors behind me. I had never loved anyone except Syaoran and he wasn't anything more than a dream. Now I was supposed to marry prince Zucchini and live with him for the rest of my life?  
  
"I'm doomed." I moaned as I collapsed into the red velvet chair beside the dying fire.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran unfroze and pulled my head out of the water. I was still unconscious but I could feel the water being pumped out of my lungs and beautiful air replacing it. When I could finally breathe again I gasped for the air. I couldn't get enough. I opened my eyes and realized that Syaoran had drained the tub, wrapped my still limp body in a towel and was carrying me to my room and all without so much as a nosebleed. He never lost his head in a crisis.  
  
He quietly placed me on the bed and wrapped another towel around me.  
  
"Are... are you okay?" he asked. I looked up at him, sleepily, and noticed unshed tears welling up in his eyes. I couldn't speak, so I nodded. He looked as if a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he let them droop a little. "What happened?" he dared another question. I waited until I found my voice before I answered him.  
  
"I-I... I felt something pushing my head under the water." I whispered shakily. "I couldn't... I couldn't breathe... I couldn't scream for help. I was so scared." He sat on the bed beside me and enveloped me in his arms.  
  
"Shh... it's ok. You're ok. Don't worry. I wouldn't let you go that easily." He whispered into my hair. He seemed to be trying to convince himself of that, too, but I didn't mind. I grabbed a handful of his shirt and wrapped my other arm around his neck. I looked into his eyes and saw a raging fear in them. Had he really been afraid for me?  
  
"Would you really fight to save me?" I asked, vocalizing my thoughts.  
  
"Of course." He answered. "I'd die if I lost you." He added, our faces inching their way closer. Could he really return my feelings? I didn't find out.  
  
"You should get dressed." He mumbled, blushing and turned away. He was right, all I had on was a couple of towels.  
  
He hopped out of the window, onto the branch below and faced away.  
  
"Tell me when you're ready. We don't have to worry about that magical presence Kero felt earlier. You can just get ready for bed." He said as I shut the curtains. I didn't have the energy to argue with him so I just did what he told me to. I slipped into my light pink cotton pants and white tank top and opened the door.  
  
"Ohayuminasai, oniichan!" I yelled and shut the door, turning off my light before I walked to the window. I drew back the curtains and was relieved to find that Syaoran was still there.  
  
"You can come back in, now." I whispered out to him and stepped back as he launched himself into my room. He wrapped me in his arms tightly and sighed. I could tell that something was on his mind.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, breaking the silence. He hesitated before answering, gazing deeply into my eyes.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing." He muttered. I pulled away from him instantly, even if neither of us wanted it. I knew he was lying and he knew I knew.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." I pushed. In the darkness his eyes showed that he was having trouble deciding whether or not to tell me. "We're friends, best friends, closer than best friends. You should know that you can tell me anything." I prompted. He sighed. Obviously the 'tell' part won. Maybe it was something bad. Maybe his clan wanted him back. Oh, no!  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. It's not that bad, I hope." He had obviously seen the worried look on my face and read my mind. I suddenly felt tired.  
  
"The reason I've been acting a little s-strange is because I-" that was the last I remember hearing before I felt asleep. My body slumped over but Syaoran caught me before I hit the floor. Or so I hoped.  
  
~~~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEE...  
  
"Ara! I'm up!" I grabbed the alarm clock behind me and threw it at a wall. "A cruel painful death to the inventor of those things." I muttered and tossed back the covers. The clock lay at the base of the wall, silent. I went to the window and opened it to feel the breeze on my cheeks. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at beautiful chocolate ones.  
  
"Poor alarm clock." He chuckled. His laughs were even rarer than his smiles. He only laughed for me and though he thought he kept it well hidden, I knew this. I grinned sheepishly and invited him in. "why are you getting up so early on a Saturday?" he asked. I paled suddenly. Saturday? "Don't you remember?" he added.  
  
"Uh... I guess I forgot." I laughed a little at my mistake and sweat dropped. "I guess I forgot. Now I have a question for you... why are you sleeping in a tree?" I had caught him. He had no way out. He thought about his answer.  
  
"I was protecting the cards and their mistress from harm." He smiled. "Who knows when that evil magic will return." He added. In short, he was worried about me.  
  
"Aw... how sweet. Syao-chan's got a heart!" I cooed.  
  
"Syao-chan?" he repeated. His voice disapproved of the pet name but I could see the corners of his mouth curve slightly. I pouted dramatically.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you'd like it." I sniffed and he gave in.  
  
"Fine, but then you have to suffer, too, Saku-chan." I laughed. I knew he'd never stay mad at me for long, whether he was pretending or not.  
  
"So, now that I'm up what do we do? Oniichan and Otousan are at work so you can stay over if you want." I offered.  
  
"Sure, so long as you don't try to kill yourself again." He joked.  
  
"I didn't try to drown myself!" I cried as he went for the door. He paused for a moment.  
  
"Sure you didn't" he exclaimed sarcastically and rolled his eyes. That did it. Laughing, I ran up behind him and tackled him to the floor. I held onto his shoulders tightly as he tried to get rid of me.  
  
We began rolling and ended up in the hallway, at the top of the stairs, with him on top of me. Gasping for breath, I could hear Syaoran's husky laughter. He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"N-no!" I protested as he moved his hands from beside my head to my sides and started to tickle me.  
  
In between peels of laughter, I managed to get up and run down the stairs. He, too, began to laugh and chased me into the kitchen. We were caught on either side of the table, so I ran towards the living room, hoping to escape him.  
  
I was almost there when he caught my arm. I still tried futilely to escape but he wrapped me in his arms. I continued to struggle but that resulted in causing both of us to collapse onto the couch, his body pressing mine into the cushions.  
  
"Syao... chan... Why... were you chasing me?" I asked. I was out of breath and he still had his arms around me. His musky scent filled my senses and made me feel lightheaded. It was intoxicating and not helping very much.  
  
"Do you remember that thing I was about to tell you when you passed out last night?" uh oh. "Well, let me show you something." He whispered, lowering his head closer to mine.  
  
I could feel his uneven breath on my face now. He closed his eyes and moved closer... was he going to kiss me? He was less than an inch away and still moving closer. I closed my eyes, too, in anticipation and he...  
  
~~~  
  
"LADY SAKURA! You'll be late again!" my eyes shot open. Not only was I late but I had been seconds from kissing Syaoran. As you can probably tell, I was annoyed. Late? For what? Now that I thought about it, where was I?  
  
"Syaoran?" I called as Otomi bustled into the room. She glanced at me with a look of worry and concern.  
  
"Dear, Syaoran's not here. You've got to remember." She pleaded. I wasn't sure whether or not to be sad or mad about the fact that I had been about to kiss the only person, real or not, that I had ever loved in my life. I found out that sadness and anger became pain and heartache and I began to sob.  
  
"Lady, don't cry." Otomi said curtly. "Your father requests your presence. You will see him at once."  
  
She pulled me over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. It was sleeveless and pink. With a Chinese style neckline and a tight bodice, the dress was very beautiful. Along with the dress, Sakura put on a pair of golden cuffs on her wrists and two golden clips in her long brown hair. The ends of her wavy hair were curved up slightly and she was reminded of Tomoyo's hair.  
  
Just as Sakura was finished getting ready another maid burst in.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am, but there is a man in the study demanding to see you. He told me to get you at once. He says his name is Li-kun and if I do say so myself, he has a rather large bag with him." The girl blurted. I smiled excitedly. He had come back! The maid curtsied and left.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Otomi growled. "You are not going to see him. You were ordered to see your father. He's going to discuss the terms of your marriage." She placed her hands on her hips and blocked Sakura's path to the door.  
  
"I'm sorry but no one's going to stop me from seeing him. The marriage talks can wait till another day. I'm still single and I'm going to get out of this marriage one way or another." I replied and pushed Otomi out of my way. "Now, I have a guest."  
  
"Don't you dare!" she cried as I reached for the handle. I spun around and glared at her.  
  
"What!?" I cried in frustration. "What are you going to do? You're just a maid." I yelled and ran out of the room. I had some dreams that needed to come true.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Onegai!! Review! ppl!! If I don't get many more reviews I'll take this story over to Blue-Eyed Angel's account. Please review and tell me how you like this story!!! Onegai!!!!  
  
Dedicated to the following reviewers:  
  
Kero~Chan ~*~ ( I'm glad u think it's kawai! Here's the next installation.  
  
??????? (I think I read somewhere before about some author loving your name. I have to agree! Lol. I'm glad you think it's good. I hope you continue to read this fic. If you wanted you could leave your e-mail and I'd update you when I've posted new chapters.  
  
Megan ( you're the only person who reviewed three times! Lol. I hope you like this chapter... even if you've already read it. I've finished chapter four so if you wanted it I might send it to you... key word: might.  
  
Moshimoshiqueen ( I hope you know I always do S+S fics. Or E+T fics. I'd never let n e thing bad happen to them with out fixing it... in some way...  
  
Silverdroplets ( even if you killed me I'd finish this story! Lol. But I'd finish it just especially for you!  
  
Chimelle-08 ( what is it about my story that you find weird? I hope you continue to read it though!  
  
( Just so you know, if I ever get a review asking me to check out and review someone's fic I swear I will check it out and review it! Because it's like repaying someone for reviewing my story! Please!! I also want more stories to read!! It gets boring waiting for ppl to post new fics. (ee, I know I'm one of those ppl.) 


End file.
